


The clocks went back

by callumthighway



Category: EastEnders (TV), ben mitchell callum highway
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumthighway/pseuds/callumthighway
Summary: Callum and Ben morning fluff
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	The clocks went back

It’s a cold, rainy morning, but Callum and Ben are cosy in bed, Callum is the little spoon with Ben’s arm holding his chest, snuggled in as close as he can get. Callum strokes Ben’s arm which is laid across his chest. Ben loved being the big spoon so he could hold onto Callum and feeling his heartbeat made him feel safe, warm and content. They both start rousing, and Ben, already as close as he can get to Callum, kisses his neck and whispers, “morning”, to which Callum smiles and turns over to face Ben, “hey”, he smiles, softly. 

Callum looks at his watch, “Oh!”, he jumps out of bed, before going back to kiss a confused Ben, “why you getting up? We’ve got another hour ‘til we need to get up,” says Ben. “What?”, asks Callum, even more confused. “The clocks went back, babe,” laughs Ben. “When???”, exclaims Callum, hands on his hips and wide-eyed. “Yesterday”, Ben sighs with a hint of laughter. “So all yesterday I was an hour behind everyone?”, says Callum. Ben giggles to himself whilst watching his boyfriend standing in the middle of his room, waving his arms about, getting all hyped about daylight savings, and lets him know that he actually had an extra hour. “Oh? I could’ve used that extra hour… Huh. 28 years old and I still don’t understand this stuff. They really should put it on the news or something, pretty important information, ya know?”, rants Callum. Ben scoffs, “since when do you watch the news?! Get back in here and cuddle with me.” Callum does as he’s told and gets back into bed, laughing, but still a bit pissed off at the news for not including this important information. “Oooh your hands are cold! And your nose!”, yells Ben, to which Callum tells him, “well, help me warm them up then!”.

They’re laying in bed, Callum stroking Ben’s hair, he softly asks, “You ever just feel like… something fits”, “yeah”, Ben smirks. Callum laughs, “always on, aren’t ya?” Ben giggles, “yep. No, no, continue… Soooo…. We fit together, I’m your favourite person…”. Callum smiles, “Well, yeah, basically.” Ben looks up at a blushing Callum, who then continues, “I mean it, though, Ben… Here, with you, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been…” Ben smiles and thinks to himself, “he’s such a soppy git, but he’s my soppy git”, before saying, “Oh yeah? Well what about if I did this?”, he laughs whilst climbing onto Callum, now face to face, Ben starts kissing Callum all over his face and neck. “Ben! Hahaha ahhh that tickles! BENNN!”, laughs Callum. Ben stops and smirks at Callum. Callum demands, “erm, I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?!” Ben then proceeds to kiss Callum all over his face again, with Callum joining in and getting in kisses where he can, and they spend the rest of the extra hour in bed rolling around laughing and kissing each other. 

“Come on then, Mr Highway,” Ben kisses Callum on the lips, “you’ve got work to do, and you can’t be late, or I’ll have that boss of yours in my ear.”

Callum gets out of bed and ready for work, while Ben stays in bed a bit longer, “you gonna get up today, Ben?”, asks Callum. Ben smirks, “I’m just enjoying the view.” Callum laughs and walks over to the bed and sits down to put his socks on. “I’ve not stayed over when your Mum’s been here in the morning, I feel like I’m gona be awkward if I bump into her, worries Callum, the most awkward person on earth. Ben reassures him that it’s fine, “I know living with my mum isn’t exactly sexy-” “it’s lovely, you live with your family, what’s not to like?” assures Callum.  
Ben gets out from under the duvet and climbs over to Callum and wraps himself around him from behind, completely enveloping him, he rests his chin on Callums shoulder and says, softly, “My mum loves you, Lola loves you, Lexi loves you, Bobby, Ian…” “You love me, yeah yeah..”, continues Callum, before pausing and instantly regretting what he said, he panics, “I- I’m joking, I… uh…” Ben grins and leans over, pulls a flustered Callum’s face around to meet his, and gives him a kiss on the cheek, a gesture so small, but which basically confirms Ben’s thoughts on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :) also, i'm callumthighway on twitter


End file.
